Prince Winter
Prince Winter is a young IceWing prince and the nephew of Queen Glacier, first appearing in Moon Rising as a student of Jade Mountain Academy. He attended the school as a member of the Jade Winglet. He is the main protagonist of Winter Turning. Winter kept a scavenger named Bandit as a pet in a cage that he made and decorated himself. But in the beginning of Winter Turning ''(when he was about to leave Jade Academy), he released Bandit into the wild, knowing that the scavenger would perish in the freezing temperatures of the Ice Kingdom if Winter brought him back home. Kinkajou may have had a crush on him. She had thoughts describing him as "glittering" and "sparkly" in ''Moon Rising. However, Winter has romantic feelings for Moonwatcher, although he doesn't want to admit it, knowing his parents wouldn't approve of it, since Moonwatcher is a NightWing. It was revealed that NightWings and IceWings hate each other because long ago, Foeslayer of the NightWings supposedly "stole" Prince Arctic, the last IceWing animus. At the end of Winter Turning, the story of Foeslayer and Arctic was revealed to be a lie that Queen Diamond, Arctic's mother, created. Winter discovered that he actually sympathises with Arctic and Foeslayer, as he loves Moon in the way that Arctic loved Foeslayer. Appearance Winter was described to have bright, smooth, glittering scales like "overlapping chips of ice as pale blue as a frozen ocean". His scales have been described as silver, snow-white, and bright white as well. He has sharp, cold, dark blue eyes and silver claws. Winter has been noted to be broader than Qibli, but not any bigger. He has been described as incredibly handsome and beautiful by some dragons, and 'shiny and sparkly' by some RainWings, such as Kinkajou and several hatchlings. Biography Moon Rising Winter went to the Jade Mountain Academy with his sister, Icicle. The first time he approached Moonwatcher, he threatened to slice off her face because she has caught his pet scavenger, Bandit, in the prey centre and he thought that she was going to eat him like most dragons would. Qibli soon stepped in to negotiate and to make sure no one's face would get sliced off. Later on, Moon received a vision and warned Winter about the incoming explosion in the history cave, but after the fire, Winter got suspicious about how she knew about it and later threatened that he would tell everyone that Moon made the explosion unless she tells him how she knew the explosion would happen. He seems to be confused about his feeling for Moon, sometimes he appears to find her interesting and kind, yet sometimes thinks she is "like all other NightWings", especially after Moon's confession to her abilities (mind-reading and precognition), when he thought she's always been mysterious and untrustworthy, because "a NightWing's a NightWing". He hated the NightWings even more after they killed all the IceWing prisoners in the arena of Queen Scarlet, including (as he mistakenly believed) his brother Hailstorm. He was constantly comparing himself to his brother, which shows that he looks up to Hailstorm. Moonwatcher mentioned that he hates himself more than anyone else she knew. He appeared later in the story when Icicle tried to kill Starflight in the library. During a discussion with Icicle and Moon, he found out that Hailstorm is still alive because Scarlet had kept him hidden and away from the arena. Icicle told Winter that Scarlet would free Hailstorm if she killed the dragonets of destiny, but Winter helped Moon stop her anyway. Icicle escapes from Jade Mountain Academy a few moments later. Shortly after that Winter disappeared with his scavenger. The rest of the Jade Winglet found him outside near Jade Mountain. Winter Turning In the prologue, Hailstorm takes Winter out to the Sky Kingdom to find a scavenger den so he can get a pet scavenger, saying they were going to "satisfy the crazy obsession of his", referring to Winter's fascination with scavengers and their dragon-like feelings. When the brothers are confronted by fourteen SkyWings, Hailstorm negotiated with them and told them to let Winter go and take him instead, saying that Winter can't 'fight for anything' and is 'worthless'. Winter tries to protest but Hailstorm told him to leave, and that he is being a 'mewling RainWing in front of their enemies'. The SkyWing leader told Winter she will be 'more merciful' than Hailstorm and let him go, so Winter guiltily flew away. At the end, Hailstorm's guilt at hurting Winter was seen, and relief that his brother (whom he knew is NOT useless, but Winter's current ranking would make him not worth rescuing) has escaped. Winter was also seen wondering if that's what Hailstorm really thought, and his guilt at leaving his brother. Gallery Winter.jpg Winter on the cover of Winter TurningCategory:IceWings Category:Princes Category:Jade Winglet Category:Males Category:Characters